love and let it die
by Muggles-and-mundanes12345
Summary: the mi high team has finally brought down the mastermind and korps along with him. on their way to mi9 head quarters tom intercepts an encreapted message and runs after the team, one member of the team is targeted and tom knows who, but will he ,make it in time to save them
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Dan p.o.v

_today started off like anyother day, i would wake up at 6am and go for a quick jogg to the park and back before i went to school and hanged with the gang. the gang is of corse the mi high gang, myself, zoe, aneisha, tom and sometimes frank if he wasnt called away to fix something that flatley broke, but were not allowed to call it that, it would blow our cover so we just call it the gang. so today was a normal day except it wasnt. today the mi high team are getting awards for taking down the masters mind and today felt awesome_

6 hours later

the gang and i just finished school but tom wasnt in class, proberly down in the mi high base playing blade quest or something. but anyway myself, zoe, aneisha and frank are heading down to the mi 9 head office to meet with stella and the head of mi 9 to recieve our awards.

tom p.o.v

so im gonna run a little late i kept thinking to myself. but i know somethings wrong. i came down to the mi high base to make sure everything was ok with security cause today was the only day there wasnt some crisis, but im not taking that as a bad thin g i mean GET YOUR HEAD IN IT TOM. why am i distracting myself so much today. everyone is on their way to the mi 9 base as we speak, i told them i would catch up cause like i said before i had a feeling something was wrong. and thats when i saw it on my computer screen...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

tom p.o.v

_i tried getting into contact with the crew telling them not to go to the base, that it was a trick but no one not even frank was answering their comunicators and i was freaking out. i have no choice. even though im not in any sort of shape i have to run, run as fast as i can_

15 minutes later

"NEED TO BREATHE" i kept telling myself, i just got to the mi high base and i am sweating and panting so much but i cant stop now. i just spotted the gang and i need to stop korps, j an faster knowing what was going to happen and without a moments hesitation i jumped in front of zoe and thats when i heard it, i gun just fired, it tried to hit zoe but it got me instead, i just stopped feeling pain. i think it hit my stomach and before i knew it i was on the cold hard ground surronded by the gang telling me to hold on and they tried keeping the wound closed, but i couldnt hear any of them like i had just lost my hearing but i needed to tell them the message.

zoe p.o.v

"NOOOOOO STAY WITH ME TOM STAY WITH ME" was all i could manage to say when he jumped in front of me, i cant let this happen to him. i dont know why but i just froze. i had never dealed with a situation like this before and before i could let another word out tom said to the gang "i was down in the mi high base searching for something cause i felt something wrong" then he took in a deep breath "then i intercepted a incripted message from a member of korps putting a hit on zoe, i tried contacting you all but no one was..." then taking in another deep breath "answering their communicators so i ran after you, and if i dont make it just remember you guys are my family and i love" and all of a sudden his eyes just closed and air escaped his body and i just couldnt lose him.

tom p.o.v

i felt so tired and so cold i couldnt keep my eyes open any longer, the more i tried to keep them open the more heavier they got and i couldnt bear it. now it felt as if my life was flashing before my eyes but something was still holding onto me and wouldnt let me go

aniesha p.o.v

i held pressure on his stomach to stop the bleeding as much as possible and i was getting dan to do CPR on him until he could feel his chest move and before i knew it the ambulance arrived taking toms body trying the put life back into it. then out of no where i heard a suttle sound, more like a whisper and all i heard was tom calling for me "ANIESHA" "ANIESHA", i couldnt bear it anymore so i just collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

zoe p.o.v

_i stayed with aniesha that night, i felt so horrible for her cause of tom. i know how she feels about him_

3 days later

"ughhhh hello, zoe" aniesha finally woke up and said to me. then she asked "how long was i out" and i told her "around 3 days" then i knew what she was gonna say so before she could say another word i said to her "toms fine, the doctors just got there on time but we helped out a bit by giving him CPR and holding the wound. hes awak if you want to see him" but before i could finish the sentence she was half way out of the hospital bed still a little dizzy so i got the wheelchair and took her to see tom. i can see how she feels about him but shes just to afraid to show it, im pretty sure shes in love with him but i cant prove it. we walked into toms room and the first thing i saw was tom and dan having a little girly chat and then tom attempting to laugh after. i knocked on the door but the boys didnt notice so we just strolled right into the room and then all you heard was silence. tom was staring at neish and neish was staring right back at him. i found it a little awkward so i just said "hi guys, hey dan would you like to come get some water with me" and before he could say anything i quickly dragged him out of the room.

aniesha p.o.v

" hi. so your alive" i said quickly to stop the silence and then something i thought he would never say "only because of you. thanks for trying to keep me alive" and before he could say anything i just broke into tears. he asked "whats wrong neish" and i just said "you nearly died, how could you nearly die, bow could you leave us, me" but tom just looked at me with swallon eyes. but soon we dropped the topic and started talking.

"so what happened to you" he said, "i have no idea, the last thing i remember was someone calling my name then i just fell and slept i guess" i said to him cause i actullary had to idea why i was here, "i asked the doctor why you were here and they said it had to do with your blood pressure rising making you collapse putting you in a small coma. i was actullary taking to dan and i was gonna come and visit you today but nevermind, seems you came to visit me first" he said. and before i could say anything dan and zoe walked into the room holding soft drink and chocolate. we spent the rest of the night talking and it felt the same as always. but by 9 o'clock the nurse came into the room and took me back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later

franks p.o.v

"ohh thank heavens your alright" i quickly spat out before giving tom and aniesha hugs. i was so thankful they were ok. i felt extremly horrible when i couldnt see them over the last week in hospital but i had to find the person responsable for this mess. "i talked to stella and you two can take off as much time as you need" and before i could let out another word aniesha quickly said "i should be back in a couple of days, the doc told me to relax for atleast two days and to drink alot of water the resduce my blood pressure". "thats good news and tom whenever you ready to sit down and start typing again is when you are welcome to be back" i said to tom, "thanks frank" tom said to me and it was so good to hear his voice again. i dont know what i could have done if i lost him or if i lost aniesha aswell, they are my family as well as dan and zoe, theu are apart of my family. "but just until you are both ready to start at mi high again i will be calling my previous crew, rose, carrie and oscar to help me with this investigation and putting zoe under my watchful eye incase this ever happens again which i pray it wont", then they both said "thank you frank" and gave me a hug. "well i should let you both get some rest but i will bw back soon i promise" i said and then they both said "bye frank". i am just so happy to have both of my agents back


	5. Chapter 5

1 month later

dan p.o.v

_every thing seemed right and normal again, aniesha came back to work a few days after she woke up but for tom it took a little longer. well it would considering he got shot in the stomach. toms been back for about 2 weeks and no one can leave him alone, it turns out when he got shot it hit his spinal cord a little but the doctors said it didnt do much damage and he will walk again but right now hes in a wheelchair, last time someone left him alone he fell down some stairs and ended up in hospital for the day with a minor concussion. zoe has to be careful now since we found out someones trying to get her killed so me and frank are talking turns watching her. anieha takes tom to the physiotherapist everyday after school so he can learn how to walk again. so alot has changed but were all getting back into our training and trying to feel normal again only everything that happened isnt. it isnt everyday that your girlfriend... i mean my friend is targeted and your best friend who is like a brother to you takes the bullet for her. i guess i really havent asked zoe how she feels about all this._

zoe p.o.v

well i guess dans right, everything is the same but everything is different. but if only i asnwered my communicator when tom called we wouldnt be in this mess, and he wouldnt have taken the fall for me. i guess everything happens for a reason, right... but anyway i just need to stay as positive as possible, not only for me but for the gang.

tom p.o.v

i try not to think of it to much, of the attack, the one thing that left me stuck in a wheelchair for who knows how long. i try not to think about it to much but i just do and i cant stop it, everytime i close my eyes i see myself running and leaping infront of zoe and just collapsing and everyone mouthing "HOLD ON TOM" "HOLD ON" "DONT LET GO", then my alarm goes off for school. my parents dont know what happened,i told them i fell down the stairs at school and they arnt making much of it, but still helping me when its needed.

im not the same person I used to be, since it happened. I mean I feel so useless even though im only sitting and typing on a computer. I mean I haven't felt the same since the accident and since I haven't been able to walk. well I guess I gotta try and keep my head high, not only for me for for the gang


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

no

before they all knew it every thing turned normal again, except mi9 entercepted a message from korps telling us it isnt over and they will be back for zoe and keri. but its to late for keri, ever since the mastermind took control of her shes gone a little mad and has been admitted into the physic ward of the hospital, where everyone is givng her the best care possible.

the old mi high team has really helped while anisha and tom where being hospitalised, they managed to capture the man who fired at tom and other korps secret agents. they have all been arrested except one man had managed to escape and now knows the current location of the mi high base, hopefully he had forgotten cause if he hasnt were all in big trouble espcally zoe.

the old team is still staying around and helping us cause tom is still in the wheelchair, so when missions occur tom and rose are in the mi high base on intercoms and carrie and aniesha are back up for oscar and dan, zoe is mainly the lead person on missions but since the message was intercpted from korps frank has kept her underground in the base.

lets just hope the message from korps isnt furfilled or else, nothing will ever be the same for the team again.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

3 weeks later

dan p.o.v

today was a good day except it wasnt. i had a strange feeling something was gonna happen but i didnt think to much of it. so this morning was the same as any other morning, i woke at about 6am and went for my early morning jogg to the park and back, i had a quick shower, got dressed, made sure my sister was awake and ready, got us a quick breakfast and take her to school. except we never really got to her school. on the way to sarah's school i found it odd how there was a black van outside her school. so i grabbed my pencil from my pocket and told frank what was going on, he said to me "wait there and ill send back-up" but while i was responding i hearn sarah scream, a man grabbed her and shoved her in the van and another man came and grabbed me, while i was trying to fight him off i managed to slip my pencil into my pocket, then he pushed me into the van and knocked me unconcious. i tried calling for sarah but my eyes were so heavy they just shut.

frank p.o.v

"dan, DAN!" there was a long silence, "team we have an emergency" were the first words i managed to slip out of my mouth. they all stared at me, then zoe asked "frank, whats the problem?", and i could think was what would zoe say but i had to tell her, "dan and his sister sarah were kidnapped, and i think i know who took them". all i could see was zoes eyes swelling and she was gasping for air, i shouldnt have told her, she will worry twice as much but we have to do this, "rose, tom. get the security footage from outside of sarahs school, if my guesses are correct korps took them". they got the security footage up and there were 3 men all wearing korps uniforms driving away in a black van. "rose follow that van, i want to know where their going and what their doing" i quickly spat out but she was already on it.

what would young sarah think of the siruation, she dosent know about dan and i hope shes ok,


End file.
